


Who Cares for the Hero

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [62]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “What if something happens to you?” with Jack to JackieRequested on Tumblr by Rubbersoles19
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 10





	Who Cares for the Hero

“You made me for this!” 

Jackie pulled his arm free of Sean’s grasp, leaning away from his creator suspiciously, hints of irritation souring his expression. When Sean didn’t respond immediately, standing there as if frozen in time, Jackie returned to equipping his utility belt. There were no big bads roaming the city tonight, as far as Jackie knew, so he left his heavy-hitting equipment behind. Break-ins and purse-snatchers usually didn’t require grenades, as far as his short career in superheroing had shown him thus far. Double and then triple checking he’d gathered all he needed, Jackie put his mask on and flipped his hood up, ready to go on patrol. 

“What if something happens to you?” 

Sean was still standing there, expression somewhere between pinched with worry and unreasonably sad. The phrase, spoken so softly, like Jackie maybe wasn’t supposed to hear it, broke the hero’s heart. 

“It’s just a quick patrol,” he tried to reassure, approaching his creator to put his hand on the human’s shoulder, squeezing in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I’ll only be out for a few hours. I’ll be back before you know it!” 

When Sean’s expression didn’t change, Jackie sighed heavily, helpless as to what to do. 

“Dude, I’ve been doing this for months. I’ll be fine. You made me for this, remember?” 

“Yeah,” Sean whispered back, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around Jackie, squeezing him tight. “I know.” 

It took a few seconds for Jackie to come out of his shock, but when he did he hugged his creator back just as fiercely. He supposed it made sense that Sean would be worried about him, that he wouldn’t want to lose him. After all, when your only other ego is Anti, you need to have someone to protect you. 

“Be safe,” Sean said, letting Jackie go, and Jackie was several blocks from home before he realized that maybe Sean had really meant it.


End file.
